mortalkombatfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Mortal Kombat
Mortal Kombat (сокр. МК) — первая игра-файтинг в одноимённой серии игр, выпущенная компанией Midway в 1992 году. Mortal Kombat был портирован на почти все популярные в начале девяностых игровые консоли компанией Acclaim Entertainment. Сюжет игры разворачивается вокруг десятого турнира Смертельная Битва и поражения злого колдуна Шанг Цунга от рук Лю Кенга, молодого монаха шаолиньского ордена. Игра стала бестселлером, а также вызвала массу дискуссий по поводу наличия насилия и жестокости в видеоиграх.NY Times: Video Violence: It’s Hot! It’s Mortal! It’s Kombat!; Teen-Agers Eagerly Await Electronic Carnage While Adults Debate Message Being SentNY Times: Toys 'R' Us Stops Selling a Violent Video GameNY Times: Industry Set to Issue Video Game Ratings As Complaints RiseNY Times: Home Video Сюжет Много лет назад колдун-предатель из Земного Царства, Шанг Цунг, был послан сражаться за Внешний Мир на турнире Смертельная Битва. Шанг Цунг одержал несколько побед подряд, но его беспроигрышную серию прервал монах из шаолиньского ордена — Великий Кунг Лао. Шанг Цунг был вынужден вернуться во Внешний Мир с позором. Через несколько лет он вернулся на турнир с новым союзником и учеником — принцем Горо из расы шоканов. Горо смог победить Великого Кунг Лао, а Шанг Цунг забрал себе его душу. После этой победы Горо, Шанг Цунг убил одного из Грандмастеров, контролировавших турнир и занял его место. Таким образом он теперь мог подтасовывая результаты в пользу Шао Кана. Позже Шанг Цунг избавился и от остальных двух распорядителей турнира, оставшись его единственным хозяином. Казалось, ничто не сможет остановить чудовище, и Земное Царство обречено. Судьбу Земли должен был решить десятый турнир Смертельная Битва и те воины, которые будут в нём участвовать. Лю Кенг был выбран Шаолиньским орденом, чтобы восстановить баланс между силами добра и зла, победить Шанг Цунга и Горо и вернуть контроль над турниром. Джонни Кейдж вошёл в турнир, получив приглашение на него, как один из самых сильных бойцов Земли. Там он подружился с Лю Кенгом, когда тот помог ему в бою с Кано на корабле, который следовал на остров, где проводился турнир. Воин из китайского клана наёмников Лин Куэй, Саб-Зиро, присутствовал на турнире по двум причинам: он был лично приглашён Шанг Цунгом на турнир, а кроме того, кто-то из врагов старого колдуна нанял его, чтобы убить Шанг Цунга. Ниндзя-призрак Скорпион из клана Ширай Рю явился на турнир, чтобы убить Саб-Зиро и отомстить ему за свою гибель. Бог Грома и Защитник Земного Царства Рейден был приглашён на турнир лично Шанг Цунгом. Он провозгласил, что все кто пытаются бросить ему вызов будут уничтожены. Чтобы состязаться в турнире он принял человеческий облик. Кано — лидер преступной организации Чёрный Дракон поехал на турнир, чтобы ограбить дворец Шанг Цунга, который по легендам состоял из чистого золота. Лейтенант Соня Блейд, из Отряда особого назначения США, долгое время охотилась за Кано и потому она последовала за ним на корабль. Как только Соня и её отряд прибыли на остров, персональная армия Шанг Цунга захватила их. Шанг Цунг заставил Соню принять участие в турнире, пообещав, что, если Соня не сможет выиграть, он казнит членов её отряда. С этих событий начался десятый турнир Смертельной Битвы. Так как воины Внешнего Мира уже выиграли девять турниров подряд, у героев с Земли нет другого выбора, кроме как одержать победу на турнире. В случае их поражения всё Земное Царство погрузится в хаос и тьму Внешнего Мира. Геймплей Игра стала ответом Midway на выпущенный в 1991 году файтинг — Street Fighter II от компании Capcom. Благодаря этой игре, жанр файтингов стал одним из самых популярных в начале и середине 90-х годов, и многие компании пытались это использовать, создавая собственные файтинги, некоторые из которых в точности копировали Street Fighter II, а другие пытались сделать нечто оригинальное. В отличие от многих других файтингов, вышедших в этом время, Mortal Kombat использовал иную систему управления, не похожую на ту, которая использовалась в играх серии Street Fighter. Эта система просуществовала вплоть до выхода пятой игры серии Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance и вернулась с выходом девятого файтинга Mortal Kombat (2011). На аркадных автоматах управление состояло из аналогового джойстика для передвижения персонажа и пяти кнопок, расположенных в форме буквы Х: «верхний удар рукой», «верхний удар ногой», «нижний удар рукой», «нижний удар ногой» и кнопка «блок». Если два бойца стоят рядом друг с другом, то нажатие на любую кнопку удара приводит к проведению отличного от обычного приёма. «Нижний удар рукой» становится броском. «Верхний удар рукой» становится сильным ближним ударом рукой или головой, в зависимости от персонажа. А любой из ударов ногами становится ударом коленом. Нажатие удара рукой во время приседания приводит к апперкоту, самой мощной атаке в игре, который наносит точно такой же урон, как и бросок. «Нижний удар ногой» вместе с нажатием кнопки «назад» превращался в подсечку, а верхний — в удар ногой с разворота. Подсечка позволяла сбить противника с ног, а удар ногой с разворота отбрасывал противника почти на другой конец экрана. Удары ногами в приседании и в воздухе исполнялись в похожей на Street Fighter II манере. Блокирование в Mortal Kombat очень изменило ход поединков по сравнению с другими файтингам того времени, которые использовали схему управления из Street Fighter II. Для использования блока, игроку не нужно нажимать кнопку «назад». Блок можно поставить, только нажав на специально выделенную для этого кнопку. Даже во время блокирования ударов противника, игрок всё равно получает небольшие повреждения (так называемый «chip damage»). Присев и зажав кнопку «блок» можно защититься от любой атаки противника, даже от воздушной, такой как, например, удар ногой в прыжке. Единственной не блокируемой атакой остаётся бросок. Блокируя удары противника стоя, игрок остаётся, уязвим для подсечек противника. Кроме того, во время блока персонаж практически не отъезжает назад. Такой стиль блокировки ударов позволял не только уходить от большого уровня повреждений, но и чаще проводить успешные контратаки. Хотя для более динамичной игры, полезнее могло быть вообще избегать использования блока в бою и уворачиваться от ударов противника. Это приводило к более хитрому и тактическому стилю ведения боя, чем в остальных играх, существовавших в то время. Каждый из семи персонажей обладает одними и теми же простыми ударами и передвигается одинаковым способом. Единственное, чем они различаются — это скорость передвижения и нанесения ударов, урон, радиус поражения, а также спецприёмы. К примеру, удар ногой в приседании Кано, наносил больше урона, чем у остальных бойцов, а у удара ногой в прыжке в исполнении Рейдена был самый большой радиус действия. Как и в Street Fighter II, в первом Mortal Kombat была система подсчёта очков. Игрок получал очки за успешно нанесённые удары, мини-игре «Test Your Might» и других бонусах. В следующих играх серии разработчики отказались от этой системы в пользу подсчитывания побед игроков. Другим значительным нововведением в игре стали знаменитые Фаталити — специальные добивающие приёмы, убивающие уже побеждённого соперника. Саб-Зиро, например, вырывал проигравшему оппоненту голову с позвоночником.YouTube: Sub-Zero Fatality В Mortal Kombat также изменился стиль проведения специальных приёмов. В большинстве игр того времени они проводились круговыми (обычно полный круг, полкруга или четверть круга) поворотами джойстика и следовавшим за ним нажатием на кнопку удара. Mortal Kombat был не только первой игрой, в которой некоторые спецприёмы проводились без нажатия на кнопку удара (как, например, торпеда Рейдена: назад, назад, вперёд), но и первым файтингом, в котором практически не использовались вращения джойстика для выполнения спецприёмов. Mortal Kombat также впервые в файтингах представил концепцию джагглинга, идеи столь удачной, что она попала в ряд других игр, в том числе и не относящихся к жанру файтингов. Принцип джагглинга в том, что пока боец находится в воздухе, игрок не может им управлять и соответственно его персонаж будет абсолютно беспомощен и открыт для атак, до тех пор пока он не приземлится. Для того, чтобы использовать джагглинг, один боец должен был запустить своего оппонента в воздух, и удерживать его там различными ударами. В теории было возможно победить соперника, так и не дав ему упасть на землю и отняв у него все жизни, но на практике осуществить такое было очень не просто. В ранних версиях игры, джагглить противника было очень легко, потому что бойцы высоко подлетали в воздух после каждого удара. В последующих версиях игры, физика менялась в сторону более «тяжёлой». В финальной ревизии 5.0 физика была изменена ещё сильнее и противники реагировали на удары более реалистично, и также падали на землю быстрее, что сокращало количество ударов, которые можно было нанести по противнику в воздухе, примерно до трёх. Наконец, Mortal Kombat стал первым файтингом, в котором появился секретный персонаж. Как и в случае с джагглингом, эта идея потом была растиражирована в других играх, в том числе и не имеющих отношения к жанру файтингов. Интересно, что в самой серии МК секретных персонажей становилось всё меньше, начиная с пятой части игры. Персонажи thumb|250x250px|Экран выбора персонажей Игровые персонажи * Джонни Кейдж (Даниель Песина) — киноактёр из Голливуда, получил приглашение на турнир, как один из самых сильных воинов Земли. * Кано (Ричард Дивизио) — лидер Чёрного Дракона, хочет ограбить дворец Шанг Цунга, * Рейден (Карлос Песина) — бог грома, вызван на турнир лично Шанг Цунгом. * Лю Кенг (Хо Сунг Пак) — отправлен на турнир Шаолиньским орденом, чтобы победить Шанг Цунг и Горо. * Скорпион (Даниель Песина) — ниндзя-призрак, явился на турнир, чтобы убить Саб-Зиро. * Соня Блейд (Элизабет Малецки) — лейтенант Специальных Сил США, вынуждена участвовать в турнире по приказу Шанг Цунга, который пригрозил убить её отряд, если она откажется. * Саб-Зиро (Даниель Песина) — воин из клана Лин Куэй, его целью на турнире является убийство Шанг Цунга. Под-босс и Босс * Горо (модель, сделанная Куртом Чиарелли) — принц подземного царства Куатан, из расы шокан, что во Внешнем Мире. Непобедимый чемпион турнира вот уже на протяжении 500 лет с момента его победы над Великим Кунг Лао. * Шанг Цунг (Хо Сунг Пак) — зловещий колдун со способностью принимать чужой облик. Правая рука императора Внешнего Мира Шао Кана и распорядитель турнира, который подтасовывает результаты в пользу бойцов, сражающихся на стороне императора. Секретный боец * Рептилия (Даниель Песина) — воин из истреблённой Шао Каном расы Зауриан. В турнире не участвует и является телохранителем Шанг Цунга. Горо намного сильнее обычных персонажей. Он может наносить огромный урон простыми ударами и спецприёмами, а также против него нельзя применить бросок. Однако он очень уязвим для ударов ногой с воздуха и подкатов. После поражения Горо на арене появляется финальный босс игры — Шанг Цунг. Несмотря на свой преклонный возраст, Шанг Цунг способен передвигаться по арене на огромной скорости и выпускать из рук огненные шары, наносящие очень большой урон даже во время блока. Также благодаря своим магическим способностям Шанг Цунг может принимать облик любого из бойцов (включая Горо) и пользоваться их возможностями. В поздних версиях игры, после поражения из Шанг Цунга вылетают души побеждённых им воинов. Арены * Внутренний двор (The Courtyard) * Дворцовые ворота (Palace Gates) * Храм Воина (Warrior Shrine) * Яма (The Pit) — первый фон в серии, на котором можно было выполнить фоновое добивание, сбросив апперкотом противника на шипы. * Тронный зал (Throne Room) * Логово Горо (Goro’s Lair) — на этой арене происходит бой с Горо и Шанг Цунгом. * Дно Ямы (The Pit Bottom) — эта арена используется только в бою против Рептилии. Миниигра Test Your Might Test Your Might ( ) — это миниигра, которая появляется в первой игре Mortal Kombat между матчами. Она похожа на миниигру из первой игры Street Fighter. Её смысл заключается в том, что игрок стоит перед куском некоего материала, который он должен разбить, заполнив полоску энергии, которая находится сбоку экрана, до определённого уровня. Заполнить полоску, игрок может, быстро нажимая кнопки ударов. Когда полоска энергии будет заполнена выше отмеченной точки, игрок должен нажать на блок, чтобы разбить материал. Если энергии будет меньше, чем необходимо, игрок не сможет разбить материал и не получит призовые очки. Первый материал, который игрок должен разбить это — дерево. Затем идут: камень, сталь, рубин и алмаз. После того, как игрок разобьёт алмаз, игра вернётся на первый уровень, и игрок снова начнёт с дерева. Чем дальше, тем прочнее будет становиться материал и тем выше в полоске энергии, будет находится точка до которой надо её заполнить. Само собой, что вознаграждение за более прочные материалы, также будет больше. «Test Your Might» появляется через разные промежутки времени в режиме для одного и двух игроков. В режиме для одного игрока игра появляется после каждого третьего боя, для двух — после каждого пятого матча. Поскольку игра в режиме для одного игрока длится всего двенадцать матчей, если игрок не использует продолжений, то два самых сложных для разбивания материала будут не доступны для игрока. Для каждого игрока в режиме двух игроков прогресс в миниигре засчитывается отдельно. «Test Your Might» не использовался в последующих играх серии, вплоть до 2002 года, когда эта миниигра вернулась в пятой игре Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Test Your Might получила новый облик, благодаря переходу игры в 3D, а также в ней стало больше этапов (бамбук, уголь, дуб, кирпич, красное дерево, мрамор, железо и алмаз). В первой части игры «Test Your Might» использовался для зарабатывания очков, в MKDA за победу в очередном раунде миниигры стали выдавать монеты для покупок в Крипте. В приключенческой игре Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks эта мини-игра появляется, когда игроку надо выполнить некое действие, требующее силы, или во время определённых битв с боссами. В Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe режим «Test Your Might» используется, когда один боец пробивает другим стены здания, и количество нанесенного урона зависит от того, как активно нажимают на кнопки оба игрока. Игрок атакующий должен нажимать кнопки для увеличения урона, игрок защищающийся — чтобы урон был как можно меньше. «Test Your Might» вернулась также и в Mortal Kombat (2011), где это испытание является частью режима «Башня Испытаний», а также отдельным режимом для одного игрока. В этой игре «Test Your Might» больше похож на версию из первой части игры, хотя количество материалов для разбития примерно такое же, как и в MKDA. Саундтрек Саундтрек игры выдержан в необычном стиле. Смесь ярко выраженной азиатской музыки с резкими, сбитыми электронными мотивами, в которых особый акцент сделан на ударных инструментах. Почти во всех треках ударные задают ритм, а сверху накладывается электронная мелодия, добавляющая динамики в композицию. Весь саундтрек, а также все звуковые эффекты игры были созданы композитором Дэном Форденом. В портированных версиях игры аркадный саундтрек был использован как основа, но чаще всего он перерабатывался, чтобы соответствовать возможностям железа приставок. Наиболее интересными получились обработки саундтрека для Sega Genesis и Amiga, для которой аранжировки делал композитор Алистер Бримбл. В версии для SNES композиторы попытались воспроизвести звучание аркадного саундтрека, используя возможности приставки. В версии для Sega CD саундтрек игры был взят непосредственно из аркадной версии и записан на диск с игрой. Портированные версии 13 сентября 1993 года компания Acclaim Entertainment запустила в продажу домашние версии игры Mortal Kombat. Этот запуск стал одним из самых больших событий в мире видео игр того времени. Рекламная компания игры заполонила всё ТВ пространство, а все четыре домашние версии были запущены в продажу в один и тот же день. В дополнение к этому музыкальный альбом Mortal Kombat: The Album от группы «Immortals» был запущен в продажу аккурат к релизу игр. Порты оригинального Mortal Kombat вышли почти на всех основных приставках начала 90-х. Самыми заметными из них стали версии на Sega Genesis и Super Nintendo Entertainment System. Поскольку в начале 90-х Nintendo проводило политику «дружественности к семье», то в MK на SNES кровь был заменена на пот, а фаталити частично или полностью изменены (именно в SNES версии у Саб-Зиро появилось фаталити в котором он замораживает, а затем разбивает противника).Gamespy’s The 25 Dumbest Moments in Gaming Хотя критики признавали, что версия игры для SNES намного лучше графически, тем не менее игра провалилась в продажах по сравнению с версией игры для Sega Genesis в которой уровень жестокость остался не урезанным. После этого Nintendo приняло решение не подвергать цензуре MKII. Game Boy Эта версия была выпущена в 1993 году и разрабатывалась она Probe Software. Из-за технических ограничений этот порт MK был несколько урезан. Графика в игре исключительно чёрно-белая. Аранжировка музыки по стилю напоминает музыкальные треки с компьютера Commodore 64. В игре отсутствует Джонни Кейдж, хотя его изначально планировали включить в этот порт и часть его кода всё ещё в игре.YouTube: Johhny Cage in MK1 for Game Boy Нет также Рептилии. В игре всего три арены и два трека, которые играют на них. Добивания были подвергнуты цензуре и в игре нет описаний концовок персонажей. Также из-за небольшого числа кнопок на приставке, управление было упрощено. Отмечались также, что реакция на нажатие кнопок в игре запаздывает. Также это единственная версия первого МК в которой игрок может поиграть за Горо, используя специальный код.Mortal Kombat Review Судя по скриншотам из ранней версии игры, разработчики, возможно планировали сделать играбельным также и Шанг Цунга. Sega Game Gear и Sega Master System Обе версии были выпущены в 1993 году и разрабатывались Arena Entertainment. Обе они очень похожи на версию игры для Game Boy, но в цвете. Из-за нехватки места на картриджах, из игры были убраны Кано и Рептилия, а также все арены, кроме двух. Версия для SMS отличалась наличием больше места на экране и более плавной анимацией. Как и версия игры для Sega Genesis оригинальные Фаталити и кровь были зацензурены, и их можно было открыть при помощи специального кода. Amiga Версия игры для этого домашнего компьютера была выпущена в 1993 году. Её разработчиком были Probe Software. В ней были все бойцы и все арены. По графике она напоминала версию для Sega Genesis, но на аренах не было никакой анимации, и в некоторых случаях, палитра была более однотонной. Сами персонажи были очень хорошо анимированы, но у них были очень яркие палитры из-за которых они выглядели несколько хуже, чем в других версиях игры. Со дна арены «Яма» были убраны головы разработчиков и кровь. Также эта версия была знаменита, тем, что все движения в игре можно было выполнять нажатием одной кнопки, хотя вторая кнопка могла использоваться, как кнопка удара ногой. Такое управление требовалось, потому что в то время на большинстве джойстиков Amiga была всего одна кнопка. Тем не менее, в игре присутствовали все основные удары и спецприёмы и комбинации на них, в большинстве случаев не были изменены. Аранжировку музыки к игре делал Алистер Бримбл. Всего в игре 8 музыкальных треков, из которых только один используется во время поединков. Звуковые эффекты и голоса из аркадной версии игры почти полностью присутствуют в этом порте. Также эта версия обладала очень длительным временем загрузок между боями, а иногда даже и между матчами. Чтобы избежать загрузок во время боя, Шанг Цунг в финальном бою может превращаться только в Горо или копию того, противника с которым он дерётся. Также в этом порту намного чаще появляются тени на фоне луны на арене Яма. Sega Genesis Эта версия игры была выпущена в 1993 году и разработана Probe Software. Это порт был подвергнут цензуре, но при помощи специального кода в игру возвращались кровь и фаталити из оригинальной аркадной версии. Код для активации жестокости в игре произносится, как «ABACABB», и является отсылкой на альбом группы Genesis.«IGN Presents the History of Mortal Kombat» Графика в игре стала более цветастой. На аренах присутствует анимация, хотя некоторые объекты, которые были анимированы в аркадной игре, остались без анимации в этой версии. Музыка в игре, хоть и использует аркадный саундтрек в качестве первоисточника, полностью переаранжирована, чтобы, как можно лучше использовать возможности железа приставки. В плане мелодии и ритма большинство аранжировок очень сильно отличается от аркадных. Также часть треков поменяли местами между аренами. Звуковые эффекты довольно много, но по неизвестным причинам голос диктора, а также крики бойцов были полностью изменены.GameFaqs: Mortal Kombat Review for Genesis: The best home version of Mortal Kombat 1 Управление в игре было очень отзывчивым и все спецприёмы и добивания можно было легко выполнить. Некоторые комбинации на спецприёмы были изменены. Также в этой версии имеется уникальное пасхальное яйцо — на фоне Луны на арена Яма, иногда пролетает изображение головы Фергюса МакГоверна, который тогда был президентом Probe Software. Также в этой версии со дна Ямы были убраны головы разработчиков и кровь. Эта версия получила рейтинг МА-13 от Совета по Рейтингу Видеоигр. Японский порт игры получил название Mortal Kombat: Shinken Kourin Densetsu.Mortal Kombat: Shinken Kourin Densetsu (JP, 05/27/94) Sega CD Эта версия вышла в 1994 году и её разработчиком были Probe Software. По графике этот порт был почти идентичен версии на Sega Genesis, однако количество анимаций у персонажей стало значительно больше, как и анимированных объектов на аренах. Палитра игры, правда, не изменилась. Саундтрек игры полностью взят из аркадной версии и проигрывается с диска. Правда, большинство музыкальных треков играет не на своих аренах (например, на арене «Внутренний Двор» играет трек с арены «Яма»). Звуки и голос диктора почти полностью взяты из аркадной версии. Геймплей игры также почти одинаков с портом на Genesis за исключением того, что между боями стали появляться длительные загрузки, как в версии для Amiga. Но в отличие от версии для домашнего компьютера, Шанг Цунг в финальном бою мог превращаться в любого персонажа, что вызывало продолжительные паузы во время боя для подгрузки данных. Также Шанг Цунг мог несколько раз подряд превращаться в другого персонажа, а потом обратно в себя. Из-за всего этого получалось, что загрузки в бою с ним занимали большую часть времени поединка. На диске с игрой также присутствовала реклама из серии «Смертельный Понедельник». В неё почему-то был показан ролик версии игры для SNES. Эта версия MK не требовала набора кода для активирования «жестокости» и соответственно получила более высокий рейтинг MA-17 от Совета по Рейтингу Видеоигр. Помимо треков необходимых для игры, на диске имелось также несколько секретных бонус треков от группы «Immortals» большая их часть представляла собой ремиксы на тему «Techno Syndrome» и схожую с ней «Hypnotic House». Одна из обработок позже стала заглавной темой первого фильма МК. Музыку с диска можно было проигрывать поместив диск с игрой в музыкальный CD плеер. SNES Эта версия была выпущена в 1993 году и разрабатывалась Sculptured Software. Графически — это один из самых лучших домашних портов первого МК, и самый красивый порт игры на консолях. Персонажи и арены по качеству анимации не уступают аркадной версии, а из-за более разнообразной палитры, игра выглядит ярче, чем оригинал. Музыка в игре аранжирована с таким расчётом, чтобы попытаться воспроизвести аркадных саундтрек, но при помощи звукового железа приставки. Почти все звуковые эффекты из аркадной версии, присутствуют в этом порту. Из всех домашних портов МК, этот подвергся самой строгой цензуре: кровь была перекрашена в серый цвет, чтобы выглядеть, как пот, некоторые фаталити, которые были переименованы в «добивающие движения» в этой игре, были частично или полностью изменены. Саб-Зиро в своём добивание замораживал противника и разбивал его на части, впервые в серии. Рейден электричеством полностью сжигал противника в пепел, вместо того, чтобы взрывать ему только голову. Джонни Кейдж засовывал противнику ногу в грудь. Некоторые критики, также отмечали тот факт, что эта версия MK имеет игровой процесс, очень отличающийся от оригинала. Физика в игре стала тяжелее, а управление — менее отзывчивым. Контратака апперкотом на атаку с воздуха не могла быть произведена и система комбо несколько отличалась от аркадной версии. Добивание на арене «Яма» больше не даёт специального бонуса, а со дна арены опять-таки были убраны головы разработчиков и кровь. Из-за замены крови на пот, появились слухи, что, как и в версии для Sega Genesis необходимо было набрать нормальный код, чтобы вернуть в игру жестокость. Хотя это было неправдой, при помощи взломщика игр Game Genie можно было изменить цвет пота на красный, однако, это не имело никакого эффекта на добиваниях.7 Video Gaming Urban Legendss IBM PC Этот порт игры был выпущен в 1993 году и создан он был Probe Software. По графике этот порт самый близкий к аркадной версии MK. Все персонажи и арены в точности, как в оригинале. Звуки и голоса такие же, как в аркадной версии. В оригинальном издании игры на дискетах, музыка проигрывалась звуковой картой компьютера и поэтому сильно отличалась по качеству от других портов игры. Во втором издании на CD диске, на который также вошла версия Mortal Kombat II, саундтрек был взят из аркадной версии и записан на диск в виде отдельных треков. Геймплей в этом порту, был максимально похож на геймплей аркадной версии 3.0. Sony PlayStation 2 В 2004 году MK был включен в премиум-издание Mortal Kombat: Deception . Эта версия считается «совершенной эмуляцией» аркадной игры. Хотя у неё были свои недостатки. Музыка на арена «Дворцовые ворота» проигрывается слишком тихо. А трек во время титров обрывается. Также геймплей несколько быстрее, чем в оригинальной аркадной версии.IGN: MK Deception Limited Edition Plug It in & Play TV Games В 2004 году — Jakks Pacific выпускает свою версию игры, как часть своей линейки TV-Games. Игра была выпущена в форме джойстика напоминающего по форме аркадный автомат Mortal Kombat. Режим для двух игроков также был возможен при наличии второго джойстика и кабеля для их соединения. Эта версия по графике больше всего похожа на версию для Sega Genesis, хотя и немного лучше. Звуки в игре такие же, как и на Sega Genesis, но при этом используется другая MIDI версия музыки, а голоса взяты напрямую из аркадной версии. В порте отсутствуют мигающий текст и движущиеся объекты на аренах.Mortal Kombat for Jakks TV Games Sony PlaySation Portable Порт МК стал частью сборника Midway Arcade Treasures: Extended Play. Этот порт почти такой же по качеству, что и версия включённая в премиум издание Mortal Kombat: Deception, и в нём также присутствуют проблемы со звуком и нет биографий у персонажей. Sony PlaySattion 3 / XBox 360 Mortal Kombat вошёл в состав сборника «''Mortal Kombat Arcade Kollection», который был выпущен для сетей PlayStation Network и XBox Live в конце 2011 года. Хак-версии и нелегальные порты Аркадные хаки * 3.1 Turbo / Kombo Edition — очень редкий хак аркадной версии, который изменил геймплей, сделав физику более воздушной и расширив возможности для джагглинга, а также увеличил скорость игры, приблизив её к скорости второй части. Также в этой версии заморозка Саб-Зиро позволяла поднимать врага в воздух. И можно было сразиться с Рептилией не добиваясь двух Чистых Побед подряд и не находясь на арене «Яма».Mortal Kombat 3.1 Turbo/Kombo edition information and screenshots * Turbo Ninja — ещё один редкий аркадный хак, который похож на предыдущий. Это был первый хак оригинального МК задамлпенный для эмулятора МАМЕ.Dumping information of Mortal Kombat Turbo Ninja edition with screenshots of the PCB board * Nifty Kombo — ранняя версия хака 3.1 Turbo. Из отличий — заморозка Саб-Зиро поднимает противника только на дюйм, и Горо стал более сложным противником.Mortal Kombat Nifty Kombo edition information and screenshots NES ''Mortal Kombat был несколько раз нелегально портирован на NES. Игра был выпущена Yoko в 1995 и Midway (в других версиях Turbo), где-то после 1993 года. Одна из версий игры называлась «Mortal Kombat II» и включала в себя всех бойцов из первой части игры, кроме Рептилии и все арены. Также в этой версии была возможность поиграть за Горо и Шанг Цунга. Горо был ниже всех персонажей в игре, а Шанг Цунг не обладал никаким приёмами и мог только случайно превращаться в разных персонажей. Также в игре не было добиваний, и часть снарядов не имела каких-либо специальных эффектов (у Скорпиона не было гарпуна, заморозка Саб-Зиро не замораживала и так далее). Sinclair ZX Spectrum Существуют две незавершённые, но работающие неофициальные версии игры для этого компьютера. Одна была создана на Украине в 1997, другая в России — обе версии используют конвертированную графику. Существует ещё одна полная неофициальная версия игры (выпущенная в 1996 году). Этот «порт» использует персонажей и локации из оригинальной игры. Разработка Согласно различным статьям, первая игра Mortal Kombat была создана за 10 месяцев в 1991—1992 годах.Deseret News: They program the best incarnations of games they played as kids В интервью Official Nintendo Magazine, со-создатель серии, Эд Бун, рассказал, что команда, которая работала над игрой состояла из всего четырёх человек. Эд Бун был единственным программистом в команде, Джон Тобиас и Джон Вогель исполняли обязанности художников и Дэн Форден был композитором и звуковым дизайнером игры. По его словам, в том же интервью, первая игра от начала и до конца была создана за 10 месяцев.Official Nintendo Magazine: Mortal Kombat: Ed Boon Interview Тем не менее, согласно другим источникам, например, Shacknews, первая игра была создана всего за пять с половиной месяцев, однако эти данные скорее всего неверны.Shacknews: The Rogues Gallery: Controversial Video Games Изначально создатели игры Эд Бун и Джон Тобиас хотели создать игру, в которой главного героя «сыграл» бы Жан-Клод Ван Дамм. В этой игре он должен был сражаться с различными противниками. Однако, во время разработки Ван Дамм ушёл для того, чтобы разрабатывать игру с компанией Sega, которая так никогда и не вышла. К тому времени был готов грубый движок игры и рекламные флаеры. Не желая тратить время и деньги потраченные на разработку прототипа зря, команда разработчиков решила сделать игру со своими персонажами и своим сюжетом.G4TV: Video Games, Game Reviews & News Основными источниками вдохновения стали фильмы с участием Ван Дамма, в частности Кровавый Спорт, а также отчасти фильм Джона Карпентера «Большой переполох в Маленьком Китае». Джонни Кейдж был создан на основе Ван Дамма и получил его приём из «Кровавого Спорта» — удар в пах, который с тех пор стал коронным приёмом персонажа. Шаолиньский монах Лю Кенг был создан на основе образа Брюса Ли, что было характерно для файтингов того времени, в каждом из которых имелся персонаж основанный на образе китайского актёра. Скорпион и Саб-Зиро были созданы из-за массового увлечения персонажами «ниндзя», которое началось с середины 80-х. В аудио интервью журналу Official Xbox Magazine, Эд Бун рассказал, что в течении 6 месяцев разработки из восьми никто не могу придумать имя для игры, которое никто не ненавидел бы. Среди предложенных вариантов названий были «Кумите», «Атака Дракона», «Смертельный Удар» и даже «Фаталити». Кто написал слово «Combat» на доске в офисе Буна, а затем кто-то другой переписал буквы «С» на «К», чтобы это выглядело страннее. Стив Ричи, который тогда был дизайнером игр-пинбалов, увидев слово «Kombat» предложил Буну, «почему бы не назвать игру Mortal Kombat?». Согласно словам Буна это название тут же «прицепилось» к игре.Official Xbox Magazine: Episode 123 of KOXM С тех пор серия часто заменяет букву «С» в словах, где используется глухой звук «К», буквой «К». Ростер персонажей для игры был создан не сразу и почти все персонажи на начальной стадии разработки так или иначе отличались от своих финальных версий. Джонни Кейдж был основан на образе актёра Жан-Клода Ван Дамма, который должен был стать героем игры, ставшей в последствии Mortal Kombat. Он одет в костюм героя Ван Дамма из фильма «Кровавый Спорт» и использует его приём из этого фильма «Удар в пах». На раннем этапе разработки его звали Майкл Гримм в честь одного из разработчиков игры. На первом скетче у Кано, вместо искусственного глаза, просто чёрная повязка. Согласно рассказу Тобиаса, он придумал идею дать Кано металлическую пластину и красный глаз после того, как увидел металлическую маску у себя в шкафу. Рейден был основан на японском боге грома «Рейджин». Минамомото Я Шитсу должен был занять место Лю Кенга в ранней версии игры. Минамото является героем японского фольклора, но разработчики решили не включать его в игру, поскольку тогда им пришлось бы вставлять часть мифов о персонаже в сюжет игры. На тот момент уже был создан Лю Кенг, который играл примерно ту же роль в сюжете, что и Минамото, поэтому Минамото заменили на него. Также изначально Лю Кенг должен был быть бритым наголо, как типичные Шаолиньские монахи, но актёр, исполнявший его роль в игре, наотрез отказался бриться, поэтому Лю Кенг стал нетипичным волосатым Шаолиньским монахом. У ниндзя, которые позже стали Скорпионом и Саб-Зиро, был другой сюжет — один ниндзя должен был преследовать другого за бегство из клана. Вместо этого была придумана идея с ниндзя-призраком преследующим своего убийцу ради мести. Идея с преследованием беглого члена клана была использована в МК3. Также Саб-Зиро должны были звать «Тундра». Это прозвище было дано Саб-Зиро младшему в МК (2011). Вместо Сони Блейд, в игре должен был быть другой персонаж по имени «Кёртис Страйкер». На тот момент это имя носил персонаж, который позже стал «Джаксом» в MKII. Руководство Midway сказало разработчикам, что в игру необходимо добавить женского персонажа, поэтому «Кёртиса Страйкера» заменили на Соню Блейд, отдав ей его сюжет. Позднее это имя отошло совершенно новому персонажу в МК3. Вместо Горо предполагался силач Рокуро, также герой японских мифов. Согласно его биографии, Рокуро должен был принадлежать к гордой расе воинов, о которой со временем сложилось представление о том, что они раса дикарей. Чтобы доказать, что всё это вымыслы, Рокуро отправляется на турнир. Рокуро заменили на Горо, ещё на стадии создания персонажей. Горо также претерпел некоторые изменения — сначала его должны были звать «Гонгоро» и у него на руках должно было быть четыре пальца. «Лишний» палец убрал скульптор Курт Чиаурели, чтобы ему проще было делать подвижную модель Горо для игры. Шанг Цунга во время разработки звали Шанг Лао. Его история несколько отличалась от финальной. Согласно ей, Шанг Лао был могущественным демоном, который был проклят своими богами. Для того, чтобы угодить им, Шанг Лао должен был пить кровь настоящих воинов, для чего он заманивал их на турнир. Также в игре должен был появиться ещё один персонаж — девушка-воин «Китсуне». Согласно раннему варианту сюжета она должна была быть дочерью Шанг Лао и, возможно, влюбиться в Лю Кенга. Этот персонаж должен был быть неиграбельным. Позже персонаж «Китсуне» был возвращён в MKII в качестве дочери уже не Шанг Цунга, а Шао Кана, и с новым именем — Китана. Реакция После релиза игры, Mortal Kombat, благодаря жестокости, реалистичной для того времени графики, а также невиданной по размаху рекламной кампании стал культовым хитом. Acclaim провела масштабный запуск нескольких домашних версий игры в один день, а к самой игре был выпущен также комикс-приквел, который подробнее освещал сюжет игры. На волне популярности игры, был выпущен музыкальный альбом «Mortal Kombat: The Album» в котором были песни посвящённые персонажам игры.The Immortals — Biography Также были выпущена линия игрушек и Джефф Ровин написал книгу на основе сюжета игры. Mortal Kombat получил премию, как Самая Противоречивая Игра 1993 года от журнала Electronic Gaming Monthly. В том же выпуске Горо получил приз Hottest Gaming Hunk. Порт игры для SNES получил занял 8 место в списке самых неудачных портов аркадных игр на консоли по версии IGN. В описании было написано: «Из игры были убраны обезглавливания и выдирания позвоночников, бойцы потели вёдрами, вместо того, чтобы истекать кровью, а выдирание сердца у Кано превратилось в выдирание волос на груди противника».IGN: Top 10 Tuesday: Worst Coin-op Conversions "Хотя Mortal Kombat для SNES хоть и ограничил жестокость, имеет лучшую графику (среди портов), но решение Nintendo отойти от кровавости оригинала привело к созданию иной перспективы о том, что такое «лучшая игра».BitBag: Graphics: In the Eye of The Beholder Аркадная версия игры заняла 85 место в списке «Лучших аркадных игр всех времён».Klov: The Top Coin-Operated Videogames of all Times Forbes назвал Mortal Kombat «Самой любимой аркадной игрой», заявив, что в своё время эта игра была «Королём аркадных игр». Во время написания этой статьи в 2008 году, аркадные автоматы МК стоили от нескольких сотен долларов до 2 с половиной тысяч.Forbes: Mortal Kombat 1992 Mortal Kombat был одной из многих жестоких игр, которые попали во внимание в 1992—1993 годах, создавая дебаты о насилии в видеоиграх серди родителей и официальных лиц. Слушания по вопросам насилия в видеоиграх и ухудшения ситуации в обществе проходили с 1992 года по 1993.Time: Too Violent for Kids? Результатом этих слушаний стал указание индустрии электронных развлечений создать за год работающую рейтинговую структуру. Если же этого сделать не удасться, то тогда федеральное правительство должно было создать свою организацию с аналогичными функциями. В конечном итоге, была создана Entertainment Software Rating Board (ESRB), которая стала выдавать возрастные рейтинг играм и уведомлять о них покупателей, помещая рейтинги на обложки с игр.Wired: This Day In Tech Events That Shaped the Wired World July 29, 1994: Videogame Makers Propose Ratings Board to Congress Интересные факты * Для того, чтобы сразиться с Рептилией необходимо выполнить несколько условий. Необходимо, чтобы во время боя на арене Яма, на фоне Луны пролетали различные объекты (летающая тарелка, ведьма и прочее). Если объекты присутствуют, то игрок должен одержать две «Чистых Победы», то есть не получить не малейшего урона, не использовать блок и добить противника Фаталити. Если игроку удастся сделать это, то последует специальное объявление, и следующей бой будет проходить на дне Ямы с секретным бойцом Рептилия. Рептилия в этой игре выглядит, как зелёный ниндзя. У него нет собственного сюжета в этой игре и он неиграбелен. У него нет собственных спецприёмов, и он по очереди использует приёмы Скорпиона и Саб-Зиро. Также он в несколько раз быстрее обычных персонажей, хотя его ИИ не отличается от интеллекта простых врагов, и поэтому все уловки, которые можно применить к ним, действуют и на Рептилию. Диктор не объявляет его имени, а в полоске жизней у него не написано имени. Также Рептилия единственный боец в игре у которого есть два добивания; по окончании боя, Рептилия может использовать Фаталити Скорпиона или Саб-Зиро. В последующих играх серии Рептилия был переработан в полноценного персонажа, со своим сюжетом, спецприёмами и добиваниями. Сразиться с Рептилией можно во всех версиях игры, кроме портов для Game Boy, Sega Game Gear, Sega Master System.St. Petersburg Times: They are just dying to talk about Mortal Kombat * В МК Рептилия создан путём смены набора движений персонажей. Скорпион и Саб-Зиро используют одинаковый набор спрайтов, к каждому из которых прикреплена своя палитра и свой список приёмов. Рептилия создан путём перекраски спрайтов ниндзя в зелёный, а его набором движениями случайно меняется между Скорпионом и Саб-Зиро. Поэтому, фактически, как отдельного персонажа в игре Рептилии не существует. Есть лишь палитра зелёного цвета и код, который активирует возможность использования приёмов Скорпиона и Саб-Зиро одновременно. Единственное исключение, версия МК для SNES, где Рептилия является полноценным отдельным персонажем. * В аркадной версии МК было найдено несколько неиспользованных приёмов. Джонни Кейдж должен был обладать ударом «Щелчок», который появился у него только в MKDA, как часть стиля Карате. Позже он получил этот удар, как отдельный спецприём в девятом файтинге серии MK (2011). У Шанг Цунга должно было быть добивание в котором он отрубает голову противнику. Именно для него были созданы спрайты отлетающей головы у персонажей. В то время у Горо и Джонни Кейджа должны были быть другие добивания. У Горо предполагалось, что он будет сжимать голову противнику, пока та не взорвётся. Кейдж должен был просто бить противника ногой, чтобы тот отлетал в стену. Возможно, что найденный приём «Щелчок», как раз и был тем самым добиванием. Из-за ограничений по времени добивания для боссов так и не были включены в игру и поздних ревизиях они также не были задействованы. Отлетающие головы для Фаталити Шанг Цунга были использован для создания добивания Джонни Кейджа в котором он отшибает голову врагу апперкотом. Также в игре были найдены спрайты падения Горо на колени, спрайты окаменевшего Горо и частично уничтоженного окаменевшего Горо. Возможно, что разработчики планировали, что Горо после поражения должен был превращаться в статую и после этого взрываться. Или противник должен был добить его. Если это так, то эта идея была позже использована разработчиками при создании второй части, где Шао Кан именно так и погибает.The Cutting Room Floor - Mortal Kombat * Чит-код, который открывает секретные меню в версиях для Sega Genesis и Sega CD читается, как DULLARD (down-up-left-left-A-right-down (v, ^, <, <, A, >, v)). Этот код нужно вводить на главном титульном экране. В секретном меню игрок может включать и выключать некоторые вещи в игре, как например: сделать так чтобы на фоне Луны всегда летали тени и альтернативные версии теней (инициалы игрока, набравшего больше всего очков, голова Фергюса МакГоверна), бесконечные продолжения или возможность выбора материала для мини-игры «Test Your Might». * Система читов для версии Mortal Kombat на Amiga требовала для своего открытия набора определённого слова в главном меню игры. Правда, игра требовала, чтобы буквы были напечатаны в особом порядке, и не учитывала буквы напечатанные между ними. Поэтому открыть читы (в игре они назывались «Диагностика») можно было, просто напечатав весь алфавит на клавиатуре. Эта «ошибка» также попала в версию MKII на Amiga, где для открытия чит-меню требовалось напечатать алфавит три раза подряд. * У разных бойцов немного отличается сила удара. Например, Соня Блейд ударом ноги с разворота наносит 26 единиц урона, в то время как пять других персонажей — 25 единиц, а Рейден — 24. Поскольку энергия персонажа равна 128 единицам, это позволяет Соне победить за 5 ударов вместо 6. Поэтому, играя за Соню, можно таким образом одержать самую быструю победу — за 5 секунд. * У разных персонажей отличается дальность действия апперкота. Саб-Зиро и Скорпион могут нанести апперкот с большего расстояния, чем остальные персонажи. * Хотя многие игры породили массу городских легенд о секретах, которые в них спрятаны, серия МК и в частности самая первая игра, особенно прославились этим. Сами разработчики игры почти никогда не опровергали наличие этих вымышленных секретов, а иногда сами поддерживали их существование. Также они использовали эти слухи для создания геймплейных элементов и персонажей в последующих частях серии. Самым популярным из таких слухов стал красный ниндзя Ермак. По слухам в игре иногда возникала ошибка, из-за которой Скорпион или Рептилия превращался в красного ниндзя, а в его полоске жизней появлялась надпись «Ermac» (сокращёно от ERror MACro), обозначающая внутреннею ошибку макроса. Хотя его существование так и не было доказано, а позднее, когда игра была рассмотрена хакерами, никаких следов существования Ермака найдено также не было, этот слух существует и по сей день. Во многом его подогрела фотография, опубликованная в одном из игровых изданий в начале 90-х, где на скриншоте из игры был изображён красный ниндзя. Хотя это фото задумывалась, как шутка, некоторые фанаты игры приняли его всерьёз и стали искать красного ниндзя. Всё это привело к тому, что в Ultimate Mortal Kombat 3 появился персонаж по имени «Ермак», который был красным ниндзя и согласно своему сюжету был создан из душ многих бойцов. На самом деле слух про Ермака в МК мог произойти из-за одного из параметров, которые можно найти в меню статистики и диагностики в первых двух версиях игры. Этот параметр называется «Ermacs» и как признался Бун, это был просто скрипт, созданный для ловли ошибок. В последующих версиях игры, этот параметр был убран из меню. Также, благодаря, другой шуточной публикации в одном из игровых журналов, появились слухи о существовании в версии игры для Sega Genesis секретного персонажа Nimbus Terrafaux. Разумеется, это был всего лишь фотомонтаж. Ещё один слух гласил, что есть код, который позволяет открыть аркадные добивания и кровь в версии игры на SNES. Ничего подобного в игре не было.UGO: Video Game Urban Legends * Во время дискуссий о портировании игры на различные консоли, шли переговоры, в том числе и с американским подразделением японской компании NEC, которая производили приставку PC Engine, известную в Америке, как TurboGrafx16 о создании порта игры для этой системы. NEC, однако, отказались от этого, заявив, что покупатели устали от файтингов.Press the buttons: Twenty years of Turbo GraFX16 Галерея Аркадный автомат МК1.jpg|Аркадный автомат МК Mortal Kombat Flyer Front.jpg|Флаер игры Mortal Kombat Flyer Back.jpg|Флаер игры 2 MK1 TYM.png|Test Your Might в аркадной версии игры MK1 GB.jpg|Обложка версии игры для Game Boy MK1 SMS.JPG|Обложка версии игры для Sega Master System MK1 Am.jpg|Обложка версии игры для Amiga mk1 aM sel.png|Экран выбора бойцов в версии для Amiga MK1 SCD.jpg|Обложка версии игры для Sega CD Mk1 snes co.jpg|Обложка версии игры для SNES FirstToken.jpg|Первый жетон, использованный на Аркадном автомате MainHerous.jpg|Эскиз постера с некоторами персонажами МК1 387470198.jpg|Первые наброски сюжета №1 History.jpg|Первые наброски сюжета №2 KitanaanLiu.jpg|Первые наброски сюжета №3 RokurovLiu.jpg|Первые наброски сюжета №4 Michel.jpg|Первые наброски сюжета №5 Minamoto.jpg|Эскиз Минамото Йо Шин Су JaxSketch.jpg|Эскиз персонажа, который позже стал Джаксом GoroSketch.jpg|Эскиз, по которому была сделана фигурка Горо для МК1 GoroSketch2.jpg|Эскиз, по которому была сделана фигурка Горо для МК1 GoroSketch3.jpg|Эскиз плаката, использовавшегося компанией Acclaim Entertainment для рекламы Mortal Kombat 1. RaidenSketch.jpg|Первоначальный эскиз Рейдена SubSketch.jpg|Оригинальный эскиз Саб-Зиро для первого МК KanoSketch.jpg|Самый первый эскиз Кано Примечания }} Ссылки * Mortal Kombat на Русском MK-сервере * Mortal Kombat на MobyGames * * Mortal Kombat на Killer List of Videogames * Большой обзор различных версий Mortal Kombat en:Mortal Kombat es:Mortal Kombat pt:Mortal Kombat Категория:Основные игры серии Категория:2D игры серии Категория:Аркадные игры